


All Dressed Up

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [27]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod reflects on how hot Dave looks in (and out of) black tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this

Jarrod smiled, watching Dave look at himself in the mirror and tug irritably on his tie. Formal evening wear was something his lover didn’t put on often, but damn, he was hot in that white shirt, black tailcoat and matching black pants. Then Jarrod had to chuckle. Dave was hot in anything and even hotter in nothing at all.

Dave scowled. “Don’t laugh,” he griped, mistaking the reason behind Jarrod’s chuckle, “I can’t even remember the last time I tied one of these.”

Jarrod just shook his head in amusement, walked over and straightened Dave’s tie. “Then it’s a good thing I came over to help,” he teased. “Who knows what you might’ve looked like otherwise?” Dave gave him a dirty look, but Jarrod only moved closer and let his lips brush Dave’s. Dave leaned into the kiss and Jarrod let his hands slide beneath Dave’s jacket. “But I can’t wait to get you out of this later,” he murmured after kissing his way up Dave’s neck to his ear.

Dave reached down and grabbed Jarrod’s ass. “Maybe you should get me out of it right now,” he suggested lasciviously. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Jarrod pulled away with a grin. “You’re not getting out of this that easily.”

Dave sighed. “Well, it was worth a try.” Then he gave Jarrod a smile. “And I reckon your mother would be disappointed if we didn’t show up.”

“That she would.” Jarrod gave Dave a slow wink. “But I’m sure we can sneak out at a reasonable hour.”

 

Jarrod had a hard time keeping his eyes off Dave throughout the speeches. He really should have paid more attention; after all, his mother was being honoured for her tireless efforts to advance the health and education of the tribes in the area. But the sight of Dave across the room all dressed up was too distracting. Normally, Dave was in sturdy pants, tough enough to withstand the day-to-day job of sheriff and tight enough to show off his ass. Jarrod never tired of watching Dave in his work clothes and the gunbelt he slung low on his hips just made the view better. Plain shirt, a leather vest and black hat finished off Dave’s usual attire and Jarrod loved every inch of him.

But even though the tails of Dave’s evening wear were relatively concealing and his shirt was buttoned all the way up to his chin without even a glimpse of chest hair, Jarrod was riveted. _Maybe it's just the difference between everyday and being all dressed up,_ he mused, _or maybe I should just be honest and admit I can’t wait to take it all off him._

Jarrod wasn’t the only one who was looking either. From his vantage point where he stood with his family, Jarrod could see more than one woman take notice of the handsome sheriff. _If they only knew who he was going home with,_ Jarrod thought devilishly. 

Dave looked his way and gave a slow, sexy smile when he caught Jarrod’s eye. Jarrod was glad his black trousers were cut loosely; if he stayed relatively still, no one would notice the growing bulge in his pants. Everyone was watching on his mother as she gave her own speech and Jarrod took the opportunity to slowly undress Dave with his eyes. He saw Dave shift a little, likely trying to hide his own arousal, and Jarrod quirked his eyebrows in his lover’s direction while he tried to decide how quickly they could make their goodbyes politely.

And when they did, that formal wear wouldn’t be on for long.


End file.
